You are always loved, Corrin
by baiuwu
Summary: When Kamui (F!Corrin) gets mad at Corrin for "making fun of her", she said something that hurts Corrins feeling. Hurting him a little too much. Robin, who has been feeling a certain way, decided to comfort him to make him feel better and he finds out a little something shocking about Corrin. This only made him get closer until everything changes and he reveals a long kept secret.
1. How the day started

**(A/N) Disclaimer: I do _not_ own any of the characters, they all belong to Nintendo. I just own the cringy story;;**

* * *

It was a day at the Smash Mansion. The Fire Emblem crew had just finished a 8 character battle which Kamui ended up winning.  
"Good" said Kamui as her victory speech after the battle ended.  
"Haha, I just can't take that victory speech seriously." said her male counterpart, obviously joking with her.  
"Oh shut up, Corrin! You're just mad that I woooon~ And you know everyone loves me more than you." she said with arrogance, a smirk splattered on her face. This caused a huge silence to grow in the room.  
"Oh.. I'm sorry, I guess.. Geez." Corrin whispered, his head down as he felt like tearing up, scratching the back of his neck. "I'll be going now." he said and started to walk to his dorm.

 _Everyone had love Kamui as soon as she was released in Fire Emblem Conquest/Birthright. Corrin, on the other side, barely got any love because of how "boring" he was. Despite being the same character._

"Geez, Kamui.. Don't you think that was a bit too harsh on the poor guy? He wasn't serious serious. He was simply joking around.." Robin speaked up, feeling bad for Corrin.  
"Yeah, Kamui, you remember how he felt about the popularity ranks..? He fell straight to tears, surprisingly. Corrin himself doesn't really care about this sort of stuff but this for some reason really touched him." Lucina added.  
"He asked for it! I don't like it when he makes fun of me! I'm pretty sure he knows that but decides to ignore it. His issue for messing with me." Kamui responded, not at all feeling bad for him.  
"Still, he has feelings too you know.. He's just playing around, he would never really make fun of someone on purpose to be rude. He's sweet as hell, you know it. Just because you're more liked doesn't mean he is nothing less than you." Reflet said as she closed her book.  
"Ugh, whatever. Like anyone really cares about him!" Kamui yelled, stomping her way to the battle area.  
"Next time, think of what you're saying before you let your emotions speak for you." She yelled out loud, glaring at Kamui as she stomped away.

"I bet she's on her monthly 'dragon phase' if you know what I mean~" Lucina joked, nudging Reflets' with her elbow.  
"Luci! Don't be mean, she probably is but still." Reflet laughed. "She pisses me off sometimes."  
"I'm going to go comfort Corrin, guys. I'll see if I can cheer him up." Robin said, being the only one having the 'I need to cheer him up if no one else will' state of mind.  
"Oh alright, well good luck! Tell him we care about him." Lucina said with a soft tone, Reflet nods along with what she said.

Robin smiles, waving at the two before he walks away towards Corrins' dorm.

 _'Damn.. I mean, I feel really bad for him. Especially since I've been feeling some sort of way for him. His female counterpart is such a bitch..? Like, what would I expect? I expected her to be as sweet as he is. But things aren't always as expected. Can't judge a book by it's cover.. or a dragon by their blood, huh.'_ Robin thought, Corrin being the main focus on his mind. "Maybe.. I'll tell him something important soon." he whispered to himself before he arrives to the dorm.


	2. Back with Corrin

Corrin is in his dorm, sitting down on his bed as tears fall from his eyes. His fingers are on his head and tangled in his hair. "I know it's not okay for me to be crying like this over something so.. stupid.. but why does it hit me like something really serious?" He whispered to himself and then looked at the roof, laying back of his bed now. "Maybe it's because I'm such a bitch to myself.. literally." he mumbled to himself before his head perked up after hearing a knock at his door. Corrin wipes away the tears from his face trying to make it seem like he wasn't crying. He looked at his reflection and head over to the door.

"Who is it?" he asked, his voice surprisingly stable after the crying.  
"It's me, Robin. Can I come in?"  
Corrins eyes widen a bit before he takes a breath. Robin had never seen him get upset over something so small, so he knows he's worried about him. After all, Robin is the one person he's _**really** _close with and trusts the most. He slowly opens the door and then shows Robin a small but visibly sad smile.  
"Hey Robin." He says with a calm tone, acting like nothing happened.  
Robin squints his eyes a bit at him, noticing the sad smile almost immediately. Corrin steps aside so Robin can step in.

"Now why's my little dragon sad? Have you been crying?" Robin says as he steps inside, causing Corrin to choke on air.  
"What? Me!? Sad? Oh, you're funny, Binnie! I'm not sad." Corrin laughs, trying to cover it up before Robin hugs him. Corrin gets really surprised.

After being frozen for a few second, he hugs back. Corrin feels a small spark between him and Robin during the hug, mostly since Robin isn't really much of an affectionate person. The most affection he would show is a pat on the back or sometimes even a small, friendly hand hold. However, that was rare of him.  
"Robin..?" Corrin asks, not pulling back from the hug. Robin is the one to pull back after a bit and then cups his cheek. Corrin freezes again and feels himself getting warmer, looking away.  
"Corrin, please don't lie to me. I can read you like a book. You're clearly upset." Robin said, chuckling after. "You know I care about you. I really do. I don't want you to hide your emotions around me because you want to seem okay. It's okay to not be okay."

Corrins heart starts to race at his words, causing him to frown. "Fine.. I'll admit. I am a little hurt and upset." he mumbled, not looking at Robin directly in the eyes. Robin noticing.  
"Lets sit down. I want you to be comfortable and tell me how you _actually_ feel. If that's okay with you, of course." Robin says as he takes his hand and walked towards his bed. Corrin sits down with Robin and then he looks at his. His cheeks and ears were tinted a slight rosey pink, noticeable on his naturally pale skin.

"Is Corrin blushiiiinng?~" Robin teased to lighten the mood a bit.  
"Aish, shut it.." Corrin chuckled quietly.  
"I hope you know that I trust you the most out of everyone here.. with that said, I'm only telling you this, okay?" Corrin says, looking at Robin in the eyes now with a gentle look.  
"But of course, Corrin. Anything you tell me will always safe with me. I promise you." That made Corrin smile and look down, taking a sigh.

"Alright, well.. I'll start off at the beginning. Or to be precise, the beginning of how I started to lose respect in Kamui."  
This caused Robins eyes to widen. Corrin looks at him and he chimed in, brightly.  
"I know! I know! ''How could I say that?'' you may ask. It's pretty tough to say that as she is literally me but.."

 _"I trust you, Robin, so hear me out please."_


	3. Something unexpected happens

Corrin takes a deep breath before he starts to talk.  
"Well, I'll start off by saying that she _WAS_ very sweet to me. I mean, we are literally twins. We grew up together in Hoshido until she was taken away to Nohr. It was until we got the letter when we reunited. Many people didn't like us at our release, or at least from what I heard, but like hey that was fine! I didn't really mind it; I was just happy to be here. We introduced each other, met the others, blah blah blah. You know? It was until LATER ON when shit took an actual turn."

Robin got a little shocked hearing Corrin curse, smirking a bit but brushed it off. He payed full attention to Corrin.  
"Later on when we actually got along with the fighters, she pushed me aside like I was nothing..? I was still kind to her, though. I had and needed to. I never brought myself to personally dislike or actually be mean to others. You know this! I would expect the same from her since we are one but nooo.. she just turned away completely.. I feel Nohr changed her since we were at war with each other but we never accepted it. The small jokes I made? I was being "rude" to her. The laughs I shared with others shes close with? I was "stealing" her friends. I do this, I do that, and what is that!?" Corrin raises his tone and the aura in the room changes, Robin feeling it.

 _'uh oh..'_ Robin thought, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Breathe, Corrin.." he whispered.

"What is all of that!? Everything I fucking do is always AGAINST HER? WHEN ANYTHING I DO, I DON'T MEAN ANY WRONG OR HARM!" Corrin yells out in angry yet shaky tone. He groans slowly transforms to his dragon form because of the rage circling in him. Robins eyes widened as he looks at Corrin go off and turn to his dragon form. He backed up slightly, in huge shock. Everyone nearby were able to hear the yell and wondered what was going on.

"Corrin.." Robin managed to say quietly. He's never seen Corrin in such a state like this. Ever. He always saw him as a loving and bright guy who can turn to a dragon when he needs or wants to, but never because of how his emotions drove him. Robin took a look at his dragon form and thought of what to do.

Corrin, still in his dragon form, was breathing heavily before he took a moment and saw Robin. He feels himself transform back after the look of shock was visible on Robins face. Now laying on the ground. Corrin was down, shaking madly and crying with his hands on his head.  
"Robin, I-I'm so sorry.. I didn't want you to see me like this. I didn't want to show you what happens to me when I get extremely upset.." he says mid sobs.

Robin frowned deeply. Seeing his close friend like this hurt him more than an actual fight. He goes down without saying a word, kneeing down towards him and he opens his arms. Corrin doesn't hesitate to even look at Robin and he launches himself into his arms. Robin held him in his arms gently and he slowly strokes his hair.

"Corrin, I know for a fact it's okay to feel like this.. I don't blame you at all for how you feel, and it's completely fine if you aren't able to control this. After all, it's in your blood. You _never_ did anything wrong, let's make that clear. You're a wonderful person. She's just a rude person for treating you like this if I'm being honest. This is all her issues and you are not at wrong by any means. She's probably just releasing her insecurities onto you. That's a possibility, but it's still no reason for her to act that way. I'm always here for you, okay? Never forget that. If she does anything like that again, let me know. I'll can probably see if I can change her mind and apologize for everything she's ever done to you. Knowing how she is, of course, it'll be hard. But I'd do anything for you, okay?" Robin said with a soothing, calm tone to hopefully soothe Corrin down. Corrin holds Robin closer to him and begins to breathe, starting to smile.

"Robin, thank you.. Thank you, thank you, thank. you. so fucking much. You don't know how much that means to me. You, alone, can make me feel so much better in any situation." Corrin whispered, feeling his heart beat get slower and back at a normal pace.

 _"I'll never forget this, Robin. Never."_


End file.
